i went mad about you
by Jedi Annie Scrambler
Summary: "You came and I went mad about you. / You cooled my mind burning with longing." - Sappho When Sabrina is accused of a crime she didn't commit, she's sent to a remote castle where the mysterious Madam Satan is supposed to reform her into a proper witch. But secrets haunt the halls and Madam Satan's teaching style is unconventional to say the least.
1. Chapter 1

With a little effort, Sabrina unlocked her window, pushing it all the way open. The cold mountain air gave her goosebumps but the bite felt like freedom. Soon she'd be gone, away from the castle, away from _her_ and back in Greendale.

She leaned out the window. Her room was dizzyingly high, overlooking the cliff, and the exterior castle wall was flat stone work with barely any handholds. Reaching up, Sabrina touched the collar around her throat. It kept her from her magic and left her feeling empty and naked. But even without her magic she had to try.

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Just that morning she'd woken up in her own bed in her home in Greendale. For a blissful few minutes, everything was right in the world. That was until she'd gone down stairs to find Father Blackwood in her kitchen talking to her aunts.

"Ah there she is," Zelda said sternly, "Father Blackwood was just telling us about the night you had."

"What are you talking about? I was here all night," said Sabrina.

Hilda tutted nervously, "You can tell us the truth dear."

"What truth? What are you talking about?"

"You brined the Church Of Night to the ground!" Father Blackwood shouted, pointing at her.

"What?" Sabrina looked from him to her aunts, "I didn't, I swear! I wouldn't burn down the Church of Night or any building! I was here all night!"

"A likely story," Father Blackwood rolled his eyes.

"Sabrina, dear," Hilda touched her arm, "All magic has a sort of signature to it, like a fingerprint, and the magic that destroyed the Church of Night was yours."

"Really Sabrina I thought you were done acting out," Zelda snapped, "Well you can forget about your plans for next year."

"What? But I didn't do this!"

"Just like you didn't release the rabbits we had been keeping for our annual sacrifice to Baal? And you didn't burn a thousand year old text about blood magic? And you are sure you'd like to continue to claim that you didn't enchant all the instructors to be unable to speak for twenty four hours only last month?" Father Blackwood bellowed, his face red with anger. He shook and Zelda even took a step between him and Sabrina.

"I had perfectly good reasons for doing all that but I didn't burn the church down!" Sabrina yelled right back.

"Now, now, shouting won't get in anywhere," Hilda said.

"Quite right sister," agreed Zelda, "It's clear our efforts to transform Sabrina into a proper young witch have gone in vain. Thankfully, Father Blackwood has come up with a solution."

"A solution? But he's the one accusing me of something I didn't do!"

But all the adults had ignored her as Father Blackwood continued. "There is a woman who lives in a remote location who specializes in taking unruly young witches and warlocks like Sabrina. She's offered to let Sabrina come stay with her so she can teach her the meaning of obedience and submission and since Sabrina is obviously a menace to the witch community, I suggest you take her up on her offer."

And despite Sabrina's protests, the aunts had agreed forcing her to pack a suitcase before Sabrina, Zelda, and Blackwood apperated to the entrance of a castle who knows where.

Sabrina shook her head. She had to figure out where she was, figure out how to get back to Greendale and how to convince her aunts that it wasn't her.

Climbing up on the edge she gathered her courage then reached out and-

Her hand struck something. It was an invisible glass covered the outside of the window, but it was open, she could feel the cold, and she'd suck her head out before. Tentatively she extended a foot and it too wouldn't go father then the window ledge. She slammed on the invisible barrier with both hands, but no matter what she did, she couldn't move past the windows ledge.

"Do you really think I'd let you escape so easily?" A voice said behind her. Sabrina wobbled of the edge but a firm hand wrapped around her upper arm and pulled her back inside. But she stumbled, falling onto her backside Sabrina looked up at her captor.

Madam Satan, the Mother Of Demons and First Woman, stared down at her.

"And here I thought I was being kind, giving you a nice room and letting you settle in," Madam Satan said. With a snap of her fingers the windows slammed shut. Sabrina scrambled to her feet, brushing off her skirt.

"Yet here you are, trying to escape," Madam Satan continued, her eyes very slowly looking Sabrina up and down, "You truly are as unruly as Zelda and Faustus say."

"I'm a legal adult," said Sabrina, crossing her arms, "And you can't keep me here against my will."

"Maybe in human years you'd be considered an adult, but by witch laws eighteen is far too young for anything. You're still under the protection and care of your aunts until you're twenty five so until then you belong to me."

Sabrina's heart pounded in her chest. Madam Satan was right, twenty five was the coming of age for witches and warlocks who often lived for centuries past that, but her aunts couldn't have agreed to leave her there for so long? Seven years trapped in the castle?

"No," she whispered, "They didn't- they wouldn't abandon me here for so long!"

"You're here until you learn to behave," Madam Satan tilted her head, "How ever long that takes, and yes, once you turn twenty five and I can't legally keep you here but no one knows where you are but Faustus, who's really going to come and save you?"

Stumbling back, Sabrina leaned against the cold stone wall for support. She was trapped.


	2. Chapter 2

Left alone in her room with the door securely locked, Sabrina desperately tried to take the collar off. It had no hinge and she couldn't even slip a finger between it and her throat. Madam Satan had snapped her fingers and the cold metal had appeared around Sabrina's throat, cutting her off from using magic.

The collar was a thin metal band, with a loop hanging off the front that made a soft clinking sound when she moved. Sabrina knew it wasn't tight, she could turn it around her neck without any issues, but just the knowledge of it being there felt like she was choking.

Frustrated, she collapsed back onto the bed, tears threatening to spill over. But she refused to show any weakness and wiped her eyes, blinking back the unshed tears and looking around the room.

It was nicely furnished, with tapestries covering nearly every stone wall and a fireplace crackling with warmth. Her hastily packed suitcase was laying atop the plush comforter that covered her bed. It was really a nice room, bu Sabrina wasn't paying attention to that.

Across from the fireplace was a bookshelf full of book. Glancing from the tall wooden door that barred her escape to the fireplace and then the book shelf, Sabrina quickly formed a plan.

Taking a book from the self, she ripped out pages, tucking them around the wood surrounding the door knob. Then, she lit the remaining book on fire and used it to light the paper and door on fire. She watched as the fire spread, burning the door away from the knob and lock. Soon she was able to kick the door open and run through the flames into the hall.

Taking off running, Sabrina made her way through the hall and down the winding stairs to the entry room but she stopped short of the main doors.

Before her stood Madam Satan, arms crossed and waiting for her.

Madam Satan stared her down, her features sharp as if she'd been cut from the rock face herself. In the early evening light, even through her fear and anger, Sabrina could still see just how beautiful she was.

Tilting her head, Madam Satan smiled sadly, "Oh Sabrina, you're making things so, so difficult. I'm afraid some punishment will be in order for this."

"I am not afraid of you!" Sabrina shouted, "Mother Of Demons!"

"Then why are you trembling pet?" Madam Satan stepped closer, touching Sabrina's cheek. Sabrina flinched away.

"You're only here because it's what's best for you," she said, "How you behave is up to you. You can be good if you'd like, or you can be naughty and face your punishment."

"You can't keep me here forever,"

"But that's where you're wrong," and with a snap of Madam Satan's fingers, everything went black.

Sabrina woke up disoriented. The room was dark, but she was warm, tucked until thick blankets with something heavy encased around her ankle. Sitting up she realized she wasn't at home in bed, nor was she in the room Madam Satan had originally given her. No she was laying on a mattress covered in blankets in a dark dungeon cell. The weight around her ankle was a shackle, chaining her to the wall.

On her side of the bars was a tray with some bread and jam and a steaming hot cup of tea. In a fury Sabrina picked up the mug of tea and threw it through the bars where it shattered against the far wall.

Then, Sabrina curled up into a ball and cried herself to sleep.

She dreamed vividly of a royal court, one where she sat on the throne. Naked, save for a crown, Sabrina had one leg draped over the arm of the throne, making it easier for the woman kneeling before her to worship her with her mouth and tongue.

Her chest heaved as she moaned, pleasure like she'd never known before rippling through her body. One of Sabrina's hands threaded through the woman's messy raven hair as the woman worked magic with her tongue. Her other hand gripped the throne's armrest, fingertips digging into it as she edged closer and closer to ecstasy.

But no matter how close she got, Sabrina couldn't reach her orgasm. The woman's tongue dipped inside of her, nipped at her most sensitive bundle of nerves, and left her feeling like she'd break in pleasure, but she never came.

As if she sensed the issue, the woman lifted her head to say, "Is everything alright my queen?"

Sabrina startled awake, for the woman in her dream was none other than Madam Satan.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Sabrina found a new tray of food inside her cell. She wanted to ignore it, wanted to accept no kindness from the woman who kept her there, but her stomach arched with hunger and the tea and bacon with toast smelled so good. So she ate, then realized that the only toilet available to her in the cell was a hole in the ground on the far side. Face flushed with humiliation, she used it.

Her only way of telling time was the trays of food that appeared in her cell and when the lanterns dimmed in the hall. Aside from that, her world had been reduced to the bars of her cell and the three walls that held her, the chain around her ankle, and the dress she'd been wearing since yesterday.

Sabrina tried shouting for help, she tried shaking the bars, she tried picking the lock with her bobby pin. She looked for loose stones in the floor but soon wore herself out.

Sleep was no better. Her mind toyed with her, and she only had increasingly erotic dreams. The first night she dreamed of the throne room. The second night she dreamed of a bed with silk sheets, one where she was bound, hands and feet to it. Madam Satan was above her, kissing every inch of her skin, fucking her roughly all night long. The third night she was bent over the teacher's desk in home room, her entire class looking on Madam Satan took the role of their teacher, spanking Sabrina in front of everyone.

On the fourth day of being confined to her cell, Sabrina woke up hot and frustrated. No matter how erotic and dirty her dreams were she never came. Taking matters literally into her own hands, Sabrina kicked off her blankets and slipped a hand into her dirty underwear.

Moving two fingers in circles, Sabrina rubbed her clit, slowly at first, then faster and faster as her desire built. As much as she tried to banish them from her mind, images of Madam Satan from her dreams filled her mind and the smallest of moans escaped her lips. But try as she might, she couldn't couldn't climax.

"Having difficulties kitten?" a low voice said. Sabrina jerked the blankets up around her as she sat up. Madam Satan was standing at the bars of her cell, looking amused.

"How long have you been spying on me?" Sabrina demanded.

"Long enough to see the show," Madam Satan said, "That collar doesn't just suppress your magic, pet, it also makes it so I am the only person who can, ehm, grant you release."

"What?"

"While you wear that collar," Madam Satan's lips curled into a grin, "The only way you will orgasm is by my hand alone."

"You're insane," said Sabrina, glaring up at her.

"Maybe so, but you'll be begging for it soon enough," Madam Satan tossed her hair, "Get up and kneel before the bars."

"I won't kneel before you, you monster!"

"I was going to take you upstairs for a bath, but if you'd rather remain here in your cell I can leave…"

Panic seized her heart and Sabrina lifted a hand, "No wait!"

Madam Satan watched with an almost smile on her face as Sabrina pulled down her skirt and got up, dragging her chain to the cell bars. She hesitated for a moment before getting down on her knees, sitting back on her feet.

"Your first lesson will be how to kneel. Rise up so you're only on her knees and fold your arms behind your back," Madam Satan instructed. Sabrina complied, glaring up at her the whole time. "Now, I'd like you to say, 'Please Mistress, forgive me for trying to escape.'"

Sabrina licked her lips, clenching her jaw before repeating, "Please Mistress, forgive me for trying to escape."

Madam Satan's smile wided, "Good girl," she cooed and Sabrina flushed at the praise. Opening the cell door, Madam Satan waved her hand, unchaining Sabrina's ankle with a wordless spell. Sabrina started to stand, but in a single swift movement, Madam Satan caught her, hand closing around her jaw and forcing Sabrina to look up at her.

"You are to call me Mistress, not monster, not Madam Satan, not Mother of Demons," she said just as calmly as before, "If you try to run again your punishment will be much more severe. Understood?"

"Y-yes," Sabrina managed.

"Yes what?"

"Yes Mistress."

Madam Satan lead her through the castle to a large bathroom. White tile stretched from wallpapered wall to wallpapered wall and in the middle of the room as a steaming bath. It looked quite modern, from the bath to the shower to the table and mirror against the far wall.

The bath looked so good to Sabrina, she almost forgot what was happening.

"Undress and get in," Madam Satan instructed with a wave for her hand. She leaned against the table.

"But you're here," said Sabrina.

The cat like smile returned as her new Mistress looked her slowly up and down, "Very perceptive of you pet."

Turning her back to Madam Satan, Sabrina undressed as quickly as she could, slipping into the water with a sigh. She took her time washing three days worth of dungeon cell grime and sweat from her, all while feeling Madam Satan's intense gaze follow her ever move.

Once the water had gone cold, Madam Satan picked up a towel but when she wouldn't hand it to Sabrina, she had to stand and let her wrap it around her. Her fingers curled into the soft towel as she pulled Sabrina closer, sitting down on a stool by the tub.

"I can dry myself off," Sabrina said.

"Let me," said Madam Satan, "It's been too long since I've had a proper pet."

"I thought you were supposed to _reform_ me," there was a bite to Sabrina's tone as Madam Satan gently dried her. It was embarrassing but left Sabrina's face flush as heat pooled in her stomach.

Madam Satan laughed softly, tracing the curve of Sabrina's hip with her fingertip. Sabrina shivered, meeting her piercing blue eyes. Reaching over to the table behind her, Madam Satan picked up a bottle and a razor.

"Now, either you can be a good girl and hold still, or I can use magic to restrain you,"

"What are you going to do?"

With two fingers, Madam Satan stroked the dark curls between Sabrina's legs, "I'm going to get rid of this."

Sabrina gasped, her face growing a deeper shade of red- even though she thought that was impossible. Stripped both of her clothes and of her magic, she felt completely vulnerable. Madam Satan continued to play with her hair, enjoying Sabrina's squirming.

"I- I-" she stammered.

"I'll be very gentle with you Sabrina," and her time was so soft, that it drew Sabrina in and before she knew what she was doing, Sabrina began to nod.

Madam Satan lifted one of Sabrina's legs so her foot rested on the stool where she sat. Then she poured something from bottle onto her hands and carefully massaged it into her curls.

Sabrina but her lip. Averting her eyes as Madam Satan began to shave away all the hair that existed at the apex of her legs. She felt too hot, and it was humiliating, but more so as she realize how wet she was growing. She hated that she wanted to be touched, hated that she ached for Madam Satan. But soon she was done, and when Sabrina glanced down at herself she was completely bare.

Reaching behind her again, Madam Satan held up a small gold ring for Sabrina to see.

"This may pinch a bit," she said with a wink and blew on the little ring.

Sabrina gasped as the ring disappeared and there was a sharp pinch between her legs. Her hand flew between her legs to find that the curve of skin above her clit had been pieced with the tiny gold ring. Every time she moved it brushed against her clit.

Scrambling to grab the towel, she tried to cover herself in shock.

"Alright, that's enough for today," Madam Satan said snapping her fingers.

And in an instant Sabrina was back in her dungeon cell, a pile of fresh clothes on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

"I can smell it on you," Madam Satan said as she poured tea for both herself and Sabrina. She fetched Sabrina from her cell and brought her to what could only be described as a tea room for breakfast.

Sabrina smoothed her skirt, and took the obvious bait, "Smell what?"

Madam Satan shot her a look which Sabrina held defiantly.

"Do I need to remind you how you are to address me?"

"What do you smell on me Mistress?"

With a smile, Madam Satan sat down across from her. Unlike the day when Sabrina arrived, when Madam Satan had been dressed in a tight vintage dress, today Madam Satan looked every inch a queen wearing a medieval gown with a tight waist and flowing sleeves. It was cut in such a way that displayed her cleavage and Sabrina was doing everything in her power to not look at it.

Especially after last night's dream.

The dreams were incredibly vivid, so much so Sabrina never knew she was dreaming until she woke up.

Last night's dream featured the throne room again, empty, as it had been in the first dream, but with Madam Satan sitting on the throne. Sabrina had straddled her lap, kissing her with abandon. She'd kissed her way down Madam Satan's throat, feeling her heart pound through her skin, before unbutton her top to leave wet trails across her chest. In the dream, Sabrina didn't think twice before closing her lips around one pert nipple, suckling like a child as Madam Satan moaned, arching her back so she filled Sabrina's greedy mouth.

Sabrina swallowed thickly, trying to push the dream memory out of her mind.

"Your virginity of course," Madam Satan said.

"W-What?"

"The smell clings to you like perfume," she took a sip of her tea, not breaking eye contact, "And you blush so prettily- you look like a fallen angel."

Touching her hot cheek, Sabrina guessed the right response, "Thank you Mistress," she said tightly. Madam Satan raised an eyebrow at the tone but said nothing of it.

She took one of the scones off of the plate and carefully buttered it. She could feel her ever movement being tracked, like she was prey being stalked by a lioness.

"You're quiet today," Madam Satan commented, eating her own breakfast, "Did you sleep well?"

"No thanks to you," Sabrina said without thinking and glanced up. Madam Satan raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever do you mean? Is your bed not comfortable?"

"The bed is fine but I could really do without the dreams you're sending me!" Sabrina knew her lips had curved into an angry pout but she couldn't help it.

Madam Satan regarded her with confusion, "I have no clue what you're talking about pet."

"Yes you do! You keep making me have those dream about you and me having sex and-" Sabrina cut herself off as the horrible realization dawned.

"You've been having dreams about us? I'm flattered, kitten, is there anything you'd like to share? Any dreams you'd like to make a reality?" Madam Satan grinned.

"You really didn't send me the dreams?" Sabrina said softly.

"No, your mind is your own Sabrina, I won't encroach upon it. Everything you dreamed was from your own imagination."

She reached out and gently touched Sabrina's hand, but Sabrina jerked away. She couldn't meet Madam Satan's eyes, couldn't move. After a moment, Madam Satan rose and stepped around the table. She reached out again, like she was going to lay her hand on Sabrina's shoulder, but then didn't, her hand hovering in mid air before dropping to her side.

"Finish your breakfast then come find me," Madam Satan instructed, "The castle will show you the way."

…

Magic lingered in every crack and crevice of the castle. Sabrina could feel it under her feet and in the air she breathed. It made the absence of her own magic all the more palpable, the gaps between her fingers felt wider and she swore her chest had been hollowed out.

She followed where the magic was strongest, trying to ignore the growing dampness between her legs. The little gold ring brushed against her clit with every movement, reminding her of its presence and of the woman who'd put it there.

Sabrina flushed again remembering yesterday and how badly she'd wanted Madam Satan so slide her warm fingers inside her. That wasn't what she was supposed to want- she wasn't supposed to desire a demoness on such a primal level. And the dreams? They couldn't possibly be her own imagination betraying her.

Opening the door, she stepped into an elaborately furnished room. Everything was done up with red silk, from the curtains to the wall hangings to the lounger Madam Satan sat upon. She was flipping through a book and didn't look up when Sabrina entered.

"Come here and kneel before me," she said, gesturing to the carpet in front of her billowing skirt.

Taking a deep breath, Sabrina crosses the room and knelt down, folding her arms behind her like back like she'd been shown. Madam Satan's eyes flicked over her.

"Good girl, you're a fast learner," she said, then handed Sabrina the book she'd been paying through, "I was going to have you read us some witch history, but after your little confession at breakfast I thought this would be more suitable."

As Sabrina took the book, Madam Satan hooked a finger under her chin, gently guiding her to meet her soft gaze, "And I want you to know that you can confess anything to me my dear."

She was relishing Sabrina's flustered embarrassment at being found out. Her smile was soft but there was a twinkle in her eyes that Sabrina didn't miss- Madam Satan greatly enjoyed being the subject of her dirty dreams.

Letting go of her chin, Madam Satan waved a hand, "You may begin."

"The Princess fell at one her knees before the sorceress and begged for her favor," Sabrina read, "She begged to be taught, to be loved in the way she knew only the sorceress could.

'If you agree to this,' the wicked sorceress said, 'you'll be mine, body and soul. Is that what your innocent little heart desires? To submit completely to all my wicked whims?'

'Yes,' begged the princess, 'Please make me yours.'

The sorceress smiled, they were alone in the princesses own throne room, 'Then prove your dedication to me. Strip and bow before me.'"

Sabrina's voice faltered as the text grew scandalous. She could feel a wetness growing between her legs, a hot desire pooling in her stomach. She swallowed.

"Are you thirsty?" Madam Satan asked. In the blink of an eye a glass of water appeared in her hand and she held it in front of Sabrina's lips, but she wouldn't hand it to her, instead Sabrina had to lean forward to get a drink.

She was thirsty, throat dry from nervousness. Madam Satan tilted the glass up, letting the cold water run into her mouth but after Sabrina had taken a few gulps, she tipped it farther, water spilling from Sabrina's lips down her shirt.

Coughing. Sabrina pulled away. Her shirt and skirt soaked through with water. Wiping her mouth on the back of her hand she glared up Madam Satan, who shrugged, "Oops. Might as well get out of those wet things."

When Sabrina hesitated, Madam Satan pulled a blanket from the basket beside the lounger, "Come come now, you can wrap up in this blanket afterwards silly girl."

Sabrina snatched the blanket from her hands, wrapping it around herself as soon as she shed her clothes. She gingerly sat down on the lounger where Madam Satan indicated, not quite looking at her. Sitting still, she glared at the wall, jaw clenched.

"You're quite headstrong," Madam Satan commented. Sabrina could feel her watching her, "No wonder Faustus despised you so, he wouldn't have sent you to me otherwise."

She didn't take the bait this time.

"He despises me too, little kitten, hates me with an unholy passion," she laughed and Sabrina found it a surprisingly pretty sound, for a cackle, "He hates all women he can't control, but you've probably figured that much out by now."

"My Aunt Zelda says he should be respected because he's the high priest," said Sabrina, not quite looking at Madam Satan but instead turning to look at the expanse of her skirt, "But he's cruel and unjust and I can't respect anyone like that."

"He's a man," said Madam Satan as if it was simplest explain in the world, "But your power will eclipse his one day, I'll make sure of it."

Sabrina barely had time to process that cryptic comment when Madam Satan continued, "He expects me to crush your spirit then return you to him."

Her head snapped up and Sabrina felt her heart pound as she stared at Madam Satan.

"Don't worry your little head," Madam Satan said, "I as much as I enjoy breaking pretty things, I don't like to share them."

"That's your plan then? To break me? Make me like the princess in the book?"

Madam Satan smiled a smile that Sabrina thought of as wicked but not cruel, "Are you afraid?"

She thought about lying. She wanted to badly to lie and stare danger in the face without flinching. But instead she told the truth.

"Yes."

Sabrina's eyes fluttered shut as Madam Satan reaches out, tucking a price of her hair behind her ears.

"There is a Japanese practice called Kintsugi in which broken pottery is repaired with gold. It's taking something that has been broken and making whole again, more beautiful than before, and stronger," she said.

Her fingertips trailed from Sabrina's hair down across her neck and shoulder, exposed from where the blanket slipped down.

"May I kiss you? Right here?" She'd stopped with two fingers resting on the edge of Sabrina's shoulder. Sabrina mutely nodded, but Madam Satan pressed, "What do you say?"

"Y-yes Mistress," Sabrina whispered.

Leaning forward, Madam Satan presses the softest kiss on her exposed skin and beneath her lips, Sabrina shivered.


	5. Chapter 5

She couldn't shake the memory of how her heart fluttered when Madam Satan kissed her shoulder. Even days later it still haunted her thoughts- and Madam Satan's too from what Sabrina could tell.

Madam Satan's eyes lingered on her longer. Her fingertips glided across Sabrina's shoulders, her wrists, her waist. She seemed to vibrate with a tension that was barely constrained. Sabrina felt stalked, like prey trapped in the lioness's den.

But the apprehension that Sabrina knew was supposed to be there wasn't. Instead her curiosity bloomed, fed by her explicit dreams and anticipation of what was to come. She let herself enjoy the attention, let herself wander close to the edge before pulling away. How far would her keeper go to make Sabrina hers?

Quite anticlimactically, Sabrina and Madam Satan spent several days playing a kind of witch chess game or having Sabrina read aloud books on witch history.

"It's all so sad," Sabrina comment one afternoon as she let the book slide closed to the floor. She was kneeling in front of the couch, Madam Satan gently petting her hair while she read.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because these witches dedicate their life to the Dark Lord but once he's done with them he just throws them away!" Sabrina said, "It's not fair that these powerful women are just treated like nothing while the warlocks get all the benefits. He could at least rescue them from torture and death!"

"You don't think that serving your Dark Lord is reward enough?"

"He could at least treat the women who serve him like people and not objects to throw away when he's done with them."

She expected Madam Satan to curse her for blasphemy, to berate her for doubting the Dark Lord. But instead Madam Satan tilted her head, cupping Sabrina's cheek in her hand. She regarded Sabrina for a long moment.

"Indeed. Men," Madam Satan paused, the pad of her thumb lightly ghosting across the apple of her cheek, "they teach us to fear power. But it's their own fear they're projecting onto women like us, their own fear of what we could do if we truly embraced what's rightfully ours."

"And the Dark Lord?" Sabrina whispered.

"He's just a man as well."

…

It was tied to her wrist, wrapped up around her hand and her pinky stretching out into the tangle that surrounded her. The red thread was everywhere like the whole world was made of its tangle and Sabrina was trapped in the middle of it.

Her world, shrouded in red, was a dream, she knew it had to be, but that didn't stop her from the impossible task of finding her way through the dense mess. She stepped through the threads, ducking and weaving as she gather her strand around her wrist.

For what felt like an eternity she unraveled the thread but it surrounded her and just as she thought she was making progress, she's come across a new knot, blocking her way.

"Help!" she called into the great red nothing that surrounded her, "Help me, someone!"

"Sabrina!" a familiar voice called back, "Sabrina you're almost there!"

"Where are you?" she yelled, "Hello? Hello?"

"Sabrina!"

And with a gasp, Sabrina sat up, awake, and in her cell room.

…

"Get down on your hands and knees," she said as soon as Sabrina entered. Madam Satan gestured to a place on the carpet with her foot, as her hands held a tea tray.

"Don't understand how this teaches me to be a good witch," said Sabrina, assuming the position.

"Keep your back flat," instructed Madam Satan, "And that is not how you're supposed to address me."

"Yes Mistress," Sabrina said, "Sorry Mistress."

Madam Satan gently adjusted Sabrina's hands and knees with the toe of her shoe before setting the tea tray on her back. She gasped softly as the cool metal chilled her back.

"I'm auditioning for the potion of my new tea table," Madam Satan said, taking a seat and pouring herself a cup of tea. Crossing one leg over the other, she ran the tip of her toe along the backside of Sabrina's leg, making her shiver but freeze as to not disturb the tray.

"This exercise is in obedience and submission," she continued. Out of the corner of her eye, Sabrina could see Madam Satan slowly sip her tea, taking her time.

It didn't take long for Sabrina's arms and legs to grow shaky, her hips and shoulders becoming stiff. Meanwhile Madam Satan hummed to herself, first reclining on the couch, then standing to pave in a slow circle around Sabrina. She could feel Madam Satan's eyes roam hungrily over her body and that thought sent heat straight to her core.

Sabrina felt hot and cold all at once. That morning she's chosen a simple red skirt that she now realized was a mistake. The skirt, as cute as it was, didn't completely cover her bottom as she wobbled on all fours on the carpet and she could feel her underwear growing damper and damper with each passing moment.

She hated her- no that wasn't quite right. Sabrina reexaminated her feelings and found that she didn't hate Madam Satan, it was something else, something that she couldn't quite put a finger on.

"As tea tables go," Madam Satan commented, "you're my prettiest one."

Sitting back down on the couch, Madam Satan made herself another cup of tea. Then picked something up off the tray. In front of Sabrina's lips appeared a strawberry, redder than any she'd ever seen and tempting as sin. Sabrina eyed it, biting her lip.

"Go ahead kitten," Madam Satan said, "Take a bite."

Stretching forward ever so slightly, Sabrina bit into the strawberry, it's sweet juice running down her chin. Carefully, she ate the fruit down to its leaves and Madam Satan withdraw her fingers momentarily before offering her another. Her thumb gently swiped across Sabrina's lips, collecting the red juice before licking her fingers clean.


	6. Chapter 6

Wandering the halls of the castle, Sabrina eventually found the library. Brightly lit and spacious, she couldn't help but feel homesick knowing that Roz would have adored it. Although reading wasn't her choice way to pass the time she started exploring the stacks in hopes of finding a book of magic that would help her take off her collar.

Her fingertips grazed the warm metal around her throat as she searched. She felt her magic's absence vivided, even in the castle where magic seemed to linger in every crack and corner it felt like a language she once knew but forgot.

But much like how the magic of the castle felt, Sabrina quickly found most of the books were unreadable, written in an ancient looking language that she couldn't understand. That didn't stop her from wandering the stacks with determination. Running her fingers along the spines, she searched high and low throughout the vast library.

BOOM!

Sabrina jumped, spinning around. Behind her a book had fallen from the shelf she'd just been looking at and it lay open on the floor. Hesitantly, she walked back and picked up the dusty tome.

"From the dust He made two, man and woman, and they were each other's perfect mates" Sabrina read, slowly walking to the window seat, "They were called Adam and Lilith."

"Together," she read to herself, "They named every plant and tree in the garden, they named the birds of the air and the animals that animals of the earth. But all was not peaceful in the garden that knew no war, no violence, and no shame."

"Adam wanted to mate as the animals did, but Lilith refused to lay in the dirt under him. We are equals, she said, and we should be equals in everything. She offered to lay beside him, or to be on top, but Adam insisted it was his right as the man. Lilith fought against him, but in the end she left the garden, to forge her one way, alone."

"Ever since then, Adam and his kin pass down the story of Lilith, the demoness who roams the earth to this day, destroying every kind and good thing in her path."

"Kitten?" Sabrina jumped as Madam Satan's voice interrupted her concentration, "Love, why are crying?"

She touched her own cheek, surprised to find tears there, dripping from her chin to her lap. Sabrina let Madam Satan take the book from her and moved over to give her a place on the window seat.

"The story of Lilith?" Madam Satan asked, eyebrows raised as she scanned the page, "Where did you find this?"

"It fell off the shelf," said Sabrina, "But it's so sad! It wasn't her fault and she has to be all alone now?"

Madam Satan gently wiped the tears from Sabrina's face, "What a tender heart you have," she said softly, "Lilith was the first demon, and despised by mankind for not obeying her husband."

"But that's not fair! Adam shouldn't have tried to force her to do anything! He was the real villain of the story!"

More tears threatened to spill over and Madam Satan was watching her closely with curiosity.

"Is that what you believe?"

"Yes! If this book is right about what happened! She's- she's just like me! She didn't do anything wrong and was punished for it!"

Gentle fingertips caught another tear, tracing it's path down Sabrina's face as Madam Satan's touch travel down to the curve of her neck. Sabrina's lip trembled with sadness and anger, but Madam Satan looked more open and vulnerable than she ever had in Sarina's presence and Sabrina faltered at that. There was no mask, no hiding behind any wicked or flirty charade. Sabrina reached up and took Madam Satan's hand in hers.

"She is," Madam Satan said softly, "Was, rather, quite like you Sabrina."

Sniffling, Sabrina swiped at her cheeks with her free hand.

"The world is very cruel," said Madam Satan, and Sabrina watched her mask return, "Just like me."

"You're not cruel," Sabrina said.

"Am I not?" a slow smile crept across her face as she leaned close, kissing Sabrina's tears away. She untangled their hands and moved unbutton the top button on Sabrina's blouse, then the second and the third.

Sitting still, Sabrina watched her. Madam Satan slowly traced her finger from Sabrina's collar bone, down between her breasts. She leaned into the touch, licking her lips as she met Madam Satan's gaze.

"You're not cruel," Sabrina repeated, "If you were you would have already fucked me."

"Do you kiss your aunties with that mouth?" Madam Satan said, pulling away, "Come have dinner, you'll feel better once you've eaten."

…

Sabrina lingered in the hall, glancing down the dark hallway that lead away from Madam Satan's tea room. At the end of the hall lay, aside from her budding curiosity, two gigantic wooden doors covered with ornate designs set into them with metal as black as night.

"You are not to enter here," Madam Satan had said the week before, leading Sabrina by the hand to the doors, "You can go anywhere else in the castle, from roof to dungeons, from my chambers to the kitchen, but you must not go in here, understand?"

Sabrina had nodded, but her curiosity was peaked. She would find out what was hidden in that room as soon as she could.

…

Her dress was black as midnight on a cloudy eve, soft as silk and flowing far past the dais where she stood. Tendrils of Hell fire licked at its edges but Sabrina couldn't feel the heat. What she could feel, however, was the weight of the crown on her head and the hand on her shoulder. She didn't need to look to know who stood behind her, his presence emanated throughout the room.

"I have captured your tormentor," The Dark Lord said, his voice speaking only to Sabrina's mind, "She tried to keep us apart but not even the false god's angels and archangels can keep me from what is rightfully mine."

Everything in Sabrina's being screamed to run, to flee, to get as far away from him as possible but she was rooted to the spot both enable to move or speak. She was supposed to want this, she was supposed to like being The Dark Lord's chosen one. She'd been taught her whole life that this was what she should strive for.

"Bring forth Lilith!" His voice echoed through the throne room as The Dark Lord summoned the guards. To the foot of the dais the dragged a woman, dirty and small, shackled hand and foot. But beneath the woman's dirty hair that hung in front of her face, Sabrina recognized her piercing blue eyes.

"Lilith, how do you plead to your charges?" Boomed the Dark Lord.

"Sabrina," Madam Satan said, looking inpoingly up at her, "Don't listen to him, you have to escape, you can't stay here."

"Silence!"

"Remember what I taught you? About what he does to women like us? Sabrina, love, you're stronger than you know!"

Sabrina wanted to scream but couldn't, she wanted to throw herself towards Madam Satan- Lilith- but couldn't.

The Dark Lord laughed, "You know nothing of love, woman," before waving a hand at the guards. One dark cloaked guard raised their fire shrouded sword, thrusting it towards Madam Satan.

Sabrina screamed and, with a jerk, she woke up. She'd fallen asleep in the Madam Satan's tea room, her head in Madam Satan's lap, Madam Satan gently stroking her hair.

"It's alright darling," Madam Satan said softly, "It was just a dream. You're safe."

But was she? Sitting up, Sabrina whipped the sleep from her eyes, pulling to the far side of the couch, away from Madam Satan. The Dark Lord has called her Lilith, like from the book, and accused her of treason.

"Was it a nightmare?" Madam Satan asked, and when Sabrina nodded she continued, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No Mistress," Sabrina licked her lips, "It's nothing, really I'm fine. I think… I think I'll go to bed now."

Madam Satan nodded and handed her a small vial filled with a purple liquid, "Stop by the kitchen on your way down and mix this into some tea, it will give you a dreamless sleep tonight."

As Sabrina stood in the vast kitchen a few moments later, waiting for her water to boil for tea, her eyes wandered to one of the drawers. After preparing her tea, and mixing the vial of sleeping draught in, she opened the drawer and took out a long knife. She slowly turned it over in her hand, she watched the metal glint in the light. Then Sabrina took her tea and the knife back to her cell, hiding it between her bed and the stonewall.


	7. Chapter 7

"You're late," Madam Satan said coolly as she opened the door to her tea room, "I believe I told you to be here at three and it's three thirty."

Sabrina tentatively stepped inside, "I lost track of time after I found the indoor garden, Mistress. I'm sorry."

"You will be," Madam Satan promised and Sabrina inhaled sharply, feeling her face flush. Her mind jumped to all sorts of lurid ideas, fueled by her increasingly erotic dreams.

Madam Satan was watching closely. She stepped closer, eyes bright, and grasped Sabrina's jaw. Sabrina gasped as she pressed back into the wall, trapped between the stoneface and her mistress. Her heart felt like it was going to leap from her chest, it was beating so hard and fast.

"Oh," Madam Satan cooed, leaning close, "It's intoxicating, the way you tremble and whimper, I could eat you right up."

"What are you going to do to me?" Sabrina said.

"I've had so long to think up tortures techniques, the punishments are endless for naughty girls like you," her voice was a low drawl that shot straight to Sabrina's core. She could feel the heat pool in her stomach as her underwear grew damp. The softest whimper escaped her lips, which only made Madam Satan's smile widen.

"Do you like it when dominate you?" She asked.

"No!" Sabrina lied, but her voice betrayed her, wavering.

"Liar," said Madam Satan, "I can smell your arousal on you, pet. If I reached down your underthings I'm sure I'd find you wet for me and me alone, hm? Would you like that?"

"P-please," Sabrina's words came out in a rasp, "Don't."

"Anytime you wish you can say the word and be mine, say the word and i can make you feel things so wonderful that you've never even dreamed of," she was so close, Sabrina's eyes were shut but she could feel Madam Satan's breath on her lips. After a long moment, Madam Satan releases her, stepping back.

"Face the corner and kneel, arms behind your back. You can stay there until I say your punishment is over. Understand?"

"Yes Mistress," was the breathless reply.

…

With a groan of frustration, Sabrina slumped back onto her mattress, unsatisfied. Madam Satan hadn't lied about the collar, no matter what Sabrina did, she couldn't climax. It was frustrating like an inch she couldn't scratch that grew more and more irritating with each day.

More and more her fantasies were filled with Madam Satan, her mistress, her keeper. It wasn't just Sabrina's dreams either, her every thought was of her, the way Madam Satan looked at her, the way she touched her. Sabrina gripped the sheets. She craved her touch.

Her fingertips ghosted along the curve of her own hip as Sabrina's eyes drifted shut with sleepiness. Hands stilling, she fell asleep.

…

Sabrina dreamed. She dreamed often and vividly but this time it was different. This time she dreamed she was wandering deeper and deeper through the dungeon, following the stones downward slant and the light of her flickering candle. It was a winding path, a dank and chilled one, but something pulled her. Eventually, her trek stopped at an old oak door that was slightly ajar.

She saw her as soon as she stepped inside. It was a woman, her tattered white dress was stained with blood, draped over the tomb-like stone slab the woman was laying on. The woman's dark hair was fanned out around her, her eyes closed and skin pale as if in death.

Sabrina's footfalls echoed as she cautiously approached. She reached out, gently touching the sleeping woman's hand.

"Mistress?" she whispered. The woman looked just like Madam Satan, but that was impossible, it couldn't be her- could it?

"Lilith!" a voice boomed and Sabrina whirled around to find herself standing in the throne room that had become all too familiar to her dreamscape.

Madam Satan was kneeling at her feet, but as far as Sabrina could tell, neither she nor the imposing voice could see her.

"My lord, I beg forgiveness," murmured Madam Satan, palms to the floor, head bowed. Sabrina wanted to help her, to pull her to her feet. She couldn't bare to see her like this, groveling on the cold stone floor.

She turned to locate the voice. Fire licked up from the floor and there stood The Dark Lord. He was horrifying, grotestic from his cloven hooves to his dirty fur and sharpened horns. Sabrina wanted to run, to hid behind her keeper and mistress but instead she stood tall in a fruitless effort to protect Madam Satan.

"Your pleas are not enough!" boomed The Dark Lord, "You think me here to grant you mercy? Your sentence still remains, and here you will stay, bound to this castle, until I decide you're fit to rejoin my service."

"Of c-course," Madam Satan said in a voice so small it pained Sabrina to hear, "Your will is mine."

The Dark Lord stalked around the room, around both Madam Satan and Sabrina until he stood behind them. Then, he lifted one giant claw and swiped at Madam Satans back, tearing her clothes and drawing blood. She screamed, crying out in pain and Sabrina fell to her side. But there was nothing she could do, it was only a dream and she couldn't touch her mistress or off any aid.

"Don't hurt her!" Sabrina yelled. Madam Satan looked up, straight at Sabrina for a split second before lowering her head.

"And do not forget it!" bellowed The Dark Lord as Madam Satan cowered in pain on the floor.

"I will not my lord," she whispered.

Sabrina boiled with rage, watching as The Dark Lord circled again to stand in front. She stood again.

"I have hear that you have taken in a young witch," continued The Dark Lord, "One who's High Priest deemed in need of correcting?"

"Yes my lord," Madam Satan said, growing still. Sabrina looked down at her. She had seemed to change when Satan mentioned Sabrina, but Sabrina didn't understand what it meant.

"Good, continue to mold the new generation to my will and perhaps your punishment will be over sooner than you think."

"Yes my lord, thank you my lord," Madam Satan said.

"That is all, Lilith."

…

Sabrina ran from her cell, taking the stairs two at a time and not slowing until she reached Madam Satan's chamber door. The dream had been so real, felt so vivid, more so than her other dreams, that she had to see her.

"Mistress!" Sabrina cries bursting through the door.

Madam Satan looked up in surprise. She was sitting at her vanity, robe slipping off her shoulders to reveal a long claw like scratch on her back. The dream was real.

"Sabrina!" She pulled her her robe up and moved swiftly to her feet, knocking over her bench.

"I- I'm sorry, I just- your back," Sabrina stammered, but still her pushed forward, "Your back, what happened?"

"It was-" Madam Satan blink at her, "It was just an accident, don't worry your pretty little head about me my dear."

"But Lil- Mistress," Sabrina stepped closer. In only her robe and without shoes, Madam Satan seemed smaller, closer to Sabrina's size than the towering force she usually presented herself as. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Sabrina-"

"Please?" She was so close now that Sabrina could feel the warmth off Madam Satan's skin. Her face was flush, and her blue eyes seemed duller than normal.

Reaching out, Sabrina's fingertip gently brushed Madam Satan's- Lilith's wrist. Madam Satan inhaled sharply and pulled away.

"Yes, of course," turning right her bench and sit back down, Madam Satan gestured to a small pot on the table, "That's a healing balm, if you could rub that on my back, I would greatly appreciate it."

Avoiding Sabrina's gaze in the mirror, Madam Satan slowly lowered her robe. She was wearing a silk camisole, but nonetheless it was the most bare skin Sabrina had seen barred from the other woman.

For the first time since arriving at the castle, Sabrina felt powerful, equal. Despite her lack of magic, she was in control.

Reaching past Madam Satan, Sabrina dipped a hand into the pot. The healing balm had a honey-like texture, coaling her hand. As carefully as she could, Sabrina spread the balm across the scratches on her back. Madam Satan's skin was warm and she closed her eyes as Sabrina touched her. She exhaled sharply in pain.

"I'm sorry," Sabrina said.

"You have nothing to apologize for kitten," was the quiet reply.

"I know, but I'm sorry you're hurt," she said as she continued to spread the balm across Madam Satan's back. The cuts weren't deep, but they looked sore and painful. Soon, she's finished coating her back in the sticky balm and Sabrina wiped her fingers in the hem of her night gown.

Madam Satan pulled her robe up, tying it around her waist and turned to look at Sabrina. She took Sabrina's hand on hers and kissed her palm, then her fingertips, then her knuckles.

It was different. Before, when Madam Satan would kiss her like this, it felt possessive, controlling. These kisses however were thankful, and Sabrina was stuck by the way Madam Satan wouldn't even meet her gaze. Finally, Madam Satan presses Sabrina's palm to her cheek and looked up at her.

"Why did you come?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't burst in again," Sabrina said. She didn't want to admit to her dream- her vision.

"Don't worry about that, love, you're welcome here anytime," Madam Satan said, nuzzling Sabrina's hand and letting the subject drop, "Why don't you go get dressed and fetch your latin book, hm? We can have your lessons here."

…

Dressed, with book in hand, Sabrina turned down the dark corridor in the opposite direction from the stairs that would lead her back up to the castle. Moving quickly, she retraced the path she'd taken in her dreams. Down, down, down the dark, dark, dark hall until finally she reached the tell wood door.

Stepping inside, she dropped her books. The dream was a reality. The woman who looked just like Madam Satan lay on the stone slab, but unlike the dream, blood from her back dripped to the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

Sabrina stood in the middle of the room, hands clasped behind her back. Madam Satan slowly circled her, naming spells for her to recite their incantations in latin. It was boring and repetitious but Madam Satan insisted on it, drilling her until Sabrina could recite then backwards and forwards.

"What's the point if I can't do magic?" Sabrina snapped, hands curling at her sides. Madam Satan raised her eyebrows at Sabrina's tone, and Sabrina hesitated under her gaze.

"You already possess the ability to perform magic," Madam Satan said, "But you lack the knowledge, and knowledge, my little kitten, has just as much power as the magic itself."

Sabrina licked her lips, "That makes sense."

"I have been doing this quite a long time," Madam Satan said.

"How long have you been here?" Sabrina asked, "In this castle? Alone?"

Madam Satan tapped her on the nose affectionately, "Stay focused. Now, what's the spell to summon wind?"

" Ventus mando adducam Pazuzu," Sabrina answered automatically.

"Good girl," she said, then took both of Sabrina's hands in hers, "Now say it again, like you're casting a spell."

Closing her eyes, Sabrina took a deep breathe and pronounced, "Ventus mando adducam Pazuzu."

It started gently, breeze ruffling her hair like someone passing by, but soon the room was filled with a swirling gusts that circled them like a tornado. Sabria gasped, eyes flying open as she stepped closer to Madam Satan. Her mistress smiled, making sure to keep a hold of one of Sabrina's hands as she wrapped a protected arm around her.

"I- how-?"

"By channeling my magic through our hands, you used it to cast the spell," she explained. As she let go of Sabrina's hand, the wind died instantly, their connection broken. Sabrina had felt the magic flowing between them, and with it gone she felt alone and empty again, making her step closer, wanting to feel it again.

Madam Satan pulled her all the more closer, their bodies pressed together, and reached up, running the pad of her thumb along Sabrina's bottom lip. Sabrina blinked up at her, her gaze settling on her lips.

"It's exhilarating, isn't it, the power flowing between us," Madam Satan continued, "It's very intimate. And something we'd be able to perform much easier were you to give yourself to me to be bonded."

Sabrina's eyes snapped up, meeting the piercing blue ones that studied her. Jerking away, she pulled herself from Madam Satan's embrace, rubbing her arms like she wanted to rub the memory of the touch away. She ached for her, aches for her touch, her kiss, her approval, ached for even this mysterious bonding Madam Satan wanted to perform.

It was like a war raging inside her. On one hand she craved this woman more than anything she'd ever wanted before, but on the other, she wasn't sure she could trust her and her sadistic ways.

"Well," Madam Satan, noticing Sabrina's discomfort, sat down on the couch, "Why don't you go fetch us some tea?"

…

Sabrina stepped into the sitting room to find Madam Satan sprawled out on the couch. As soon as she saw her, however, her face lit up and she sat up slightly, gesturing for her to come closer.

"Come! Come here my sweet! Come sit on your Mistress's lap," she said, gently guiding Sabrina into her arms as she came closer.

It had been several days since the wind exercise and since then, they hadn't tried channeling again. Surprisingly, Sabrina had realized that Madam Satan was keeping her distance. That pretense had vanished now though as she wrapped her arms around Sabrina's waist, nuzzling her just behind her ear. Sabrina's body betrayed her as she relaxed into the embrace.

"Just the little witch I wanted to see," she whispered, her tongue flicking out to trace the soft shell of Sabrina's ear, "I've grown so bored, I thought we could play a little game."

Sabrina shivered, "W-what kind of game?"

A low chuckle vibrated against her body, "One where you try to run and I catch you."

Before she could respond, or even process what she'd been told, Sabrina felt an arm slip under her legs, the other tighten around her middle. Madam Satan stood, holding Sabrina like a new bride, and in a puff of magic they were before the entrance to a hedge maze.

Madam Satan presses a kiss to Sabrina's temple before setting her down, "Now, the rules are simple, you try to get to the other end of the maze and I try to catch you. If I catch you, I get to kiss you, but if you make it to the other end- unlikely- you'll get this-"

From nothingness she plucked a glass orb and held it in the palm of her hand in front of Sabrina.

"Go ahead kitten, take a little peak,"

Leaning in, Sabrina could see and hear all the comings and goings from the Spellman Mortuary. Aunt Hilda was baking cookies while Ambrose lamented about the corpses in the basement. Aunt Zelda huffed at whatever she was reading in her newspaper, today's copy was in Chinese, as she absently stirred her coffee. Sabrina gasped.

With a smile, Madam Satan pocketed the orb, "You'd better run fast if you want it."

"Wait, one more rule," Sabrina said, furrowing her brow as she pulled herself up to her full, yet diminutive, height. "You can't use magic. It won't be fair since I can't and you could just cast a spell to trap me!"

"Spunky to the end," Madam Satan said, stepping closer, "Do you think your pretty little mouth will still be sassing me when you're tied to my bed, spread open and aching for me?"

Sabrina's face flushed as her mouth dropped open. But Madam Satan just laughed.

"Your wish is my command little pet, no magic, but you'd better run!"

Sabrina turned and fled into the hedge maze, turning left then right and sprinting as fast as she could go. But the maze was vast and she quickly found herself lost. The hedges all looked the same, and she had the sinking suspicion that she'd been walking in circles for the past several minutes.

The maze was still in the castle, so she couldn't use the sun or sky to find her way. Instead when she looked up, all Sabrina could see was the ceiling, bright and luminescent with false magic clouds swirling above.

She ran, deep and deeper, but soon she could hear Madam Satan coming after her.

"Here kitty kitty," Madam Satan's voice called her as she searched, "Where are you my little kitten?"

She was gaining on her, and Sabrina ducked down a row to find herself met with a dead end.

"Kitten? You better run fast little kitten," Madam Satan said, her voice sounding closer, then laughed.

Sabrina pressed her lips together, trying to calm her breathing. She was trapped, and so soon! There had to be another way, she wasn't going to get caught so easily.

"I do like it when you run," she was so close now, "Your blood starts pumping so fast and you smell so sweet."

"Shoot," Sabrina muttered to herself. She pressed against the hedge in front of her, but there was no getting through it. Then she tried the hedge to her right, then her left and-

Her hand went right through the hedge to her left! It wasn't hedge at all, but something like a projection, magic in the maze. Sabrina stepped into the not-hedge and was in another hedge lined trail.

She sprinted farther through the maze, but she could feel Madam Satan always just a turn or so behind her. She could always hear her foot falls behind her, growing closer and closer. Stepping to a fork in the path, Sabrina could see down both left and right paths. But just as she was trying to decide which way to go, Madam Satan stepped into the clearing at the opposite end of the left path.

Sabrina could see the smile form on Madam Satan's face, both delighted and feral. She ran as fast as she could down the other path, but whether by magic for pure physical strength, Madam Satan was faster.

Feeling a hand around her waist, Sabrina shrieked as they both tumbled to the ground. She tried to fight away, but Madam Satan was on top of her, sitting on her hips and holding her arms down above her head.

"Go ahead and fight all you want," Madam Satan said, leaning down to whisper in her ear, "But you're not escaping my grasp this time."

Laying on her back, Sabrina stilled, looking up defiantly at her. She could feel herself pouting a little, her lip wobbling in defeat. Madam Satan's gleeful smile softened at this and, while still pinning her wrists with one hand, gently traced the curve of Sabrina's cheek.

"Don't cry my sweet, you did so good, I expected to catch you much sooner," she bent her head again, kissing her cheek, "I quite enjoyed the chase. Now, let's get you cleaned up."

…

Freshly bathed and nightgown clad, Sabrina wandered barefoot into Madam Satan's personal chambers, where she'd been summoned to. Madam Satan was sitting by the fireplace, and gestured to Sabrina to come sit on her lap again.

"I believe you owe me a kiss," Madam Satan said softly, hooking a finger under Sabrina's chin.

Sabrina felt her heart leap in her chest with surprising excitement. She'd quite literally dreamed of this moment, and now here it was, leaving her feeling weak in the knees and hot all over. Her face a red, and her breath caught in her throat as she nodded mutely. Madam Satan watched her, gently smoothing a piece of Sabrina's hair behind her ear.

After taking a shaky breath, Sabrina leaned in, eyes fluttering shut as she kissed Madam Satan. Her mistress's lips were soft and warm, welcoming even, and Sabrina surrendered to the kiss, parting her own lips to let Madam Satan's tongue slide into her mouth.

Sabrina twisted, running her hands through Madam Satan's hair. The touch felt electric, she'd craved it, hungered for it, and now Madam Satan was pulling her tightly to her, kissing her with reckless abandon.

When she pulled away, they were both breathless. Sabrina wanted to kiss her again, she wanted to run all the way back to Greendale where things made sense, she never wanted to leave Madam Satan's arms. Madam Satan touched her face, watching her intently as if she could see the battle raging behind her eyes.

Then, to Sabrina's surprise, Madam Satan pulled the glass orb from the air and handed it to her, pressing another kiss to Sabrina's temple.

"I can't deny you my sweet," she said softly, "Here, watch your aunties all you'd like."

In awe, Sabrina turned the orb over in her hands, watching the Spellman house go about its business, until she drifted off to sleep, her head resting in the crook of Madam Satan's throat.


	9. Chapter 9

Sabrina woke up in an unfamiliar bed. It was a warm bed, a soft bed, and based off the undisturbed blankets beside her, Sabrina knew she'd slept alone. She sat up slowly, glancing over to see Madam Satan sleep in her chair. Her legs were pulled up, and her long cascade of hair was hiding her face that was tucked by her knees. She looked more peaceful in sleep than Sabrina had ever seen her.

As quietly as she could, Sabrina rolled out of bed and padded to the kitchen. Soon she brought back up a tray of breakfast, setting on the table next to Madam Satan's fire side chair, kneeling down beside her.

Madam Satan groaned as she woke up, brushing her hair out of her face, "Mmm what have you gotten up to little kitten?"

"I brought breakfast," said Sabrina with a soft smile. Madam Satan reached out, patting her on the cheek.

"That you did, my sweet. Thank you."

…

The path down into the darkest part of the dungeon was growing familiar to Sabrina. She wandered it, not worried by the ivy that mysterious grew or the torches that always stayed lit. Thus was the magic that flowed through the mortal and veins of the castle.

Under her arm was tucked a book of fairy tales she'd found in the library and she was dressed in an off white dress Madam Satan had presented her with, surprisingly. Most days, an array of clothes, both the ones she'd brought herself and ones her mistress provided. But with this dress, Madam Satan has given it to her in person.

"I think," she'd said, pulling the dress out of a chest in her chambers. She'd lifted it up to show her, "this dress would look quite lovely on you."

So Sabrina had taken it with her, down to her cell room where she washed her face in the basin of warm water that appeared and dressed. The creamy, soft dress fit her perfectly, even if she couldn't reach the last two buttons behind her neck, but that was probably all in the design, something her mistress wanted to do herself.

Cool air hit the back of her neck as Sabrina slipped into the sleeper's room and slowly approached the platform. She looked so much like Madam Satan had this morning when Sabrina had found her sleeping. Sitting down beside the sleeping woman, Sabrina gently reached up, fingertips brushing her cool hand. She leaned in, kissing the woman's hand, but unfortunately she didn't stir.

"I brought a book," Sabrina said softly, "I don't know if you've heard this story before, but it's called Sleeping Beauty."

…

"Sabrina Spellman," the voice chilled her to her core and Sabrina stopped in her tracks. She turned whirred around. The carpet in the hall had muffled the footfalls behind her.

"Father Blackwood," Sabrina said, backing up, "W-what are you doing here? Where's Madam Satan?"

"That's not how you address your superior," he replied, looming.

Sabrina stared up in defiance and repeated herself, "Where is Madam Satan?"

"Obviously not doing her job," said Father Blackwood. He stepped closer and with quick reflexes caught her by the throat, just under her collar, "Give me one night and I'll have you whipped into shape."

Sabrina choked and gasped as he lifted her off the floor. Her feet kicked, but she couldn't make any noise to scream for her mistress. Without her magic she was powerless to stop him. Anger and fear rushed through her and her desperately wished for her collar gone and her magic back so she could light Blackwood ablaze.

"Unhand her," Madam Satan was behind him, and suddenly Sabrina was free from Blackwood's grip, causing her to fall to the floor.

Father Blackwood was frozen in place, arm still raised in the air. Madam Satan stalked slowly around him, hand curled with magic as she held him there. With her other hand, her helped Sabrina up, pulling her close. Sabrina welcomed the comfort and wrapped bother arms around Madam Satan's middle, a move that seemed to greatly please her.

"What shall we do with him, my little kitten?" she asked Sabrina, "Would you like to watch him coke on his own blood as he dies? Shall I rip him limb from limb?"

She ran her fingers through Sabrina's hair, "His fate is in your hands."

Sabrina pretended to think it over, watching Blackwood squirm under her gaze, "I want him to apologize, then I want him to swear that he'll leave me and my family alone."

Madam Satan turned, "You heard her, get on your knees."

"You'll regret this," growled Blackwood, but Madam Satan's magic was stronger, forcing him to kneel before them. A little smile lit Sabrina's face. She felt powerful, even though it wasn't her hand, it was still her will being enacted.

"My…. apologizes Miss Spellman," Blackwood choked out.

"For?" Sabrina prompted, feeling bolder in the safety of Madam Satan's embrose.

"For choking you," he said, "But I'm not sorry for sending you into the Dark Lord's whore house-" He cut off, choking and clutching at his throat.

Beside her, Madam Satan had grown still. "Sabrina," she said, voice hard, "Go upstairs to my chambers and don't leave."

Sabrina only hesitated a moment before turning and running down the hall, away from both of them. But as she paused on the stairs, she heard Madam Satan say, "Now then Father Blackwood, perhaps it's time you find out what happens when someone threatens me or my pet…"

…

The book was laying on the chair, open to the section about bonding when Sabrina walked in, looking for her mistress. Of course, Madam Satan had left it there specifically for Sabrina to find. She could be subtle if she wanted, but Sabrina knew that most times she didn't bother to, enjoying how her direct comments made Sabrina blush.

But regardless, Sabrina's curiosity was never satisfied, and she picked up the book, settling down to read. She needed a distraction from what just happened- from what was still happening- in the hallway.

The entry about bonding had three sections; one about the benefits bonding had for the master, one about the benefits the submissive, and lastly a section on how to perform the bonding ritual.

Sabrina ran a finger along the words, then glanced up at the door, regarding the eerie silence. There was nothing left to do but wait. Madam Satan was on the warpath, all her dangerous calm fury focused on Blackwood. Sabrina almost pitied him as she turned back to the book- almost.

Benefits of Bonding to the Master , Sabrina read. It outlined how, once bonded, the Master (or Mistress) would be able to call their submissive to them from anywhere in the world. The submissive would only be able to reach orgasm by themselves or by their Master.

Biting her lip, Sabrina read on. After bonding, submissives wouldn't be able to be touched by anyone, aside from their master, threatening them with sexual harm or the perpetrator would feel like they were on fire. It didn't explicitly say, but it seemed like an anti-rape precaution.

A mark would appear on both their bodies, a physical representation of their bond. Sex would be more intense and something called dreamwalking would become much easier for both of them. Neither the master nor the submissive would be able to kill the other, and as long as one lived, so would the other. Sabrina's brow furrowed, bonding looked to be a deep intimacy, like marriage, but also like a guardianship.

From the open door to Madam Satan's vast bathroom, Sabrina heard the tell tale sound of footsteps on the tile floor. Discarding the book, she walked to the threshold but froze there from what she saw.

Madam Satan's arms and hands were covered in blood, blood that also speckled her face and neck. She looked up, meeting Sabrina's gaze in the mirror.

"Are- are you okay?" Sabrina asked, surprising herself, the sight of her covered in blood was both alarming and oddly arousing.

"I'm fine, kitten, which is more than I can say for your dear high priest."

"Is he dead?"

"No. Let's just say he won't be laying a hand on you or any other woman ever again."

Sabrina nodded, unsure how to respond.

"Why don't you wait for me on the bed little one, I'll be cleaned up in a minute," Madam Satan said and Sabrina did just that, shutting the bathroom door behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

Nearly an hour later Madam Satan strolled out of her bathroom looking fresh and clean, hair perfectly styled and clad in a plunging emerald green robe. She smiled, pleased with herself and pleased to see Sabrina waiting for her on the bed. Sabrina had been paging through the book of spells and rites, but once her mistress entered she set it aside, folding her hands in her lap.

"Well well well," Madam Satan squeezed one of Sabrina's stocking feet before relaxing back onto her couch, "Look at you, so sweet and pretty. I like you there, on my bed."

Sabrina signed, glancing away.

"You're cross," Madam Satan said, "I didn't kill him if that's what you're worried about."

"If I had my powers, I would have been able to defend myself," said Sabrina, "It wouldn't have gotten out of hand so fast."

Madam Satan tilted her head, licking her lips before responding, "I'm sorry that happened kitten, I never intended for you to be hurt. His insolence surprised me as well."

"That's not my point!" Sabrina felt her hands bawl into fists in the comforter that covered the bed. Madam Satan raised an eyebrow and waited for her to continue. Forcing herself to take a deep breath, Sabrina tried to calm herself.

"I'm upset because without my magic, I can't defend myself," she said, as calmly as she could, "I'm totally helpless. I want you to take my collar off and let me use my powers again."

Madam Satan shook her head, "Oh kitten, I can't do that."

"But why not!" it came out more of a shout than an actual question.

Standing, Madam Satan walked slowly to the foot of the bed. Sabrina instinctively moved back, further onto the bed, her breath catching in her throat.

"This is part of your punishment, part of your training," she leaned forward, hands on the bed, moving closer and closer to Sabrina, "You have to learn to trust me."

"Submit to you, you mean," Sabrina snapped.

Hand wrapping around her ankle, Madam Satan pulled, pulling Sabrina flat on her back, her skirt flipping up in the process. She pounced on Sabrina, pinning her wrists above her head and stattling her slim hips.

Sabrina's eyes widened and she instinctively tried to pull her hands away. Her heart pounded so hard that she thought Madam Satan could hear it. Madam Satan tilted her head, watched Sabrina squirm beneath her.

"Do you want me to let you up?" she asked.

"No," the word was out of her mouth before Sabrina could think and she flushed. A slow smile spread across Madam Satan's face, obviously pleased with herself. She leaned down, letting go of Sabrina's wrists as she kissed the place just under Sabrina's right ear.

"On your word it stops, alright kitten? You don't have anything to be afraid of. Understand?"

"Y-yeah,"

"What do you say?"

"Yes mistress."

"Good girl," she murmured, kissing her again, this time at the corner of Sabrina's mouth.

With deft fingers, Madam Satan unfastened the buttons of Sabrina's blouse. She trailed kisses along the newly exposed skin, tongue dipping into Sabrina's navel. Sabrina gasped at the wet sensation, arching up into her mouth. In a single, sharp motion, Madam Satan ripped Sabrina's crumpled skirt in half.

Sabrina reached for the tie on Madam Satan's robe, but her wrists were quickly caught again. Moving back, she pulled Sabrina halfway to sitting up, ridding her of her open blouse, then easily unfastening her bra and tossing it away.

Grabbing at her robe again, Sabrina fell back to the bed, pulling Madam Satan with her. She kissed her, a messy clash of teeth and tongues, Sabrina getting caught up on the moment as she wrapped her legs around Madam Satan's waist.

"Minx," Madam Satan whispered in Sabrina's ear before sinking her teeth into the tender place where Sabrina's neck met shoulder.

Sabrina screamed, pain mixed with pleasure in a way that was new and exciting. She wanted more, craved more…. everything. More touch, more heat, more _her_.

But as quickly as Madam Satan had pounced on her, she was gone, standing again at the end of the bed, leaving Sabrina cold.

"I'll be back in a little while," she said, with a wink, "don't wait up for me."

Alone and basically naked on the bed, Sabrina huffed, crossing her arms as she watched her mistress sashay out.

She did wait up though, knees pulled up to her chest as she sat in her nightgown hours later. When Madam Satan finally returned, she raised an eyebrow at the sight.

"Kitten," she said, leaning over to kiss Sabrina. Sabrina turned her head at the last moment, letting her kiss her cheek instead of squarely on the mouth.

"Still cross I see," she got up, moving to change.

"I don't need you to take care of me," Sabrina said.

"No, no you don't," Madam Satan undressed easily, slipping into a barely there nightdress, "But do you want someone to?"

"Do you?" Sabrina asked, a petulant air to her tone.

"Cheeky," she slipped into bed beside Sabrina, "Do I need to turn you over my knee and spank you?"

Flushing bright red, Sabrina tried to stammer out a reply.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Madam Satan chuckled, leaning over Sabrina to turn off the light, leaving them both in the dark.

…

It shouldn't take so long to go from her dungeon to Madam Satan's chambers. Yet, Sabrina had been walking for what felt like an hour, through hallways that all looked the same, past portrait eerie and horrific but all the same.

She paused, turning right this time instead of left, and several feet later examined the painting on the wall. Exactly the same as the one shed just turned past. To test an idea, she took it off the wall, setting it on the floor, the sprinted ahead, turning left. Moments later, she saw it, the painting she'd removed from the wall.

Sabrina felt cold. The temperature in the hall hadn't changed, but she was chilled the bone. She'd been walking in circles, the magic that spread through the castle kept her locked in the same hallway. How long had really past? With no clocks, there was no way of knowing, and who was to say that the clocks wouldn't betray her. Maybe the sentient stonework could manipulate tone as well at it could the wallpaper and carpets.

Her fingers brushed the collar around her neck, templer flaring again. As long as Madam Satan kept her collared she was powerless. It was a trap, in Sabrina's opinion, while the woman wouldn't force Sabrina to bond with her, she could drive her to.

Storming forward, Sabrina flung every available door open, she ran down the hall at full speed, ending up in the same corridor every time. She flung a vase at the wall only to find it repaired a moment later. She clawed as her collar, yelling and screaming. Nothing she did worked, her voice reverberated off the walls, bouncing back to her mockingly. Madam Satan was nowhere to be found either, if this was one of her ploys Sabrina expected at least one of her sneaky smiles or something to pin her down, but she was totally alone.

Sabrina leaned against one of the taunting walls, sliding to the floor. As much as she willed herself not to, she soon found herself crying at the sheer desperation of it all. She pressed her palms against her eyelids, trying to stop the embarrassing flow of tears. But soon she gave up, pulling her knees to her chest and sobbing.

"Sabrina? Sabrina!" Madam Satan's voice called out from the other end of the hall.

Sabrina lifted her head, and in an instant Madam Satan was by her side, easily pulling her into her embrace. Instinctively, Sabrina wrapped her arms around Madam Satan's neck, hiding her face in the crook of throat as she was carried far away from the hallway that was her tormentor.

"I'm sorry," Madam Satan whispered into Sabrina's hair, "I'm sorry, love, I didn't know where you'd gone."

She stepped through the door at the end of the hallway, and into her chambers. Sabrina felt almost overwrought, sobbing into Madam Satan's shoulder.

"Shh shh you're safe now, I've got you," she said, laying her on the bed. Sabrina hiccuped, letting herself be tucked in, snuggling under the covers, trying to calm her breathing. Madam Satan sat on the bed beside her, gently petting her hair until Sabrina drifted off to sleep.

…

Daylight cast it's warm glow over the room when Sabrina woke up. She felt groggy, but magic raced through her veins. She could feel its power more intensely than when she first came to the castle. Reaching up, Sabrina's hands brushed the warm skin of her own neck, her collar gone.

Sitting up, Sabrina ran a hand through her messy hair, glancing over to see Madam Satan asleep beside her. On the bedside table her collar lay open, her magic restored. She layed back down, carefully lifting her mistress's arm to curl up closer to her. The movement, roused Madam Satan and she smiled as she pulled Sabrina closer.

"Good morning," she murmured, "Sleep well, kitten?"

Sabrina ignored the question, "You took off my collar."

"Mmmm," Madam Satan hummed and Sabrina could feel her chest vibrating, "Indeed. I felt you'd suffered enough because of it- unless you'd like it back?"

"No! No, I mean, I like this."

A warm hand slid under Sabrina's shirt, tracing circles on her back. After a few minutes, Sabrina lifted her head to look up at her.

"Mistress?"

"Yes?"

"I want to bond with you."


	11. Chapter 11

Sabrina slipped lower in the bath, watching as the orchids floated towards her, leaving a trail through the milk. She let the tepid liquid soothe her tense muscles, which has grown right with nerves. She'd given in, she'd agreed to be bound to the women who'd kept her captive for months. But was she really? Sabrina thought back to the sleeper hidden far below the castle. Was it really Madam Satan keeping Sabrina captive? Or was she a captive herself.

Sabrina shook her head, droplets of milk splattering on the porcelain tub. At midnight they would be bound, but that wasn't the end, she'd still unravel the mysteries the castle held.

There was one mystery she knew she could solve quite easily though. Sabrina glances over to where Madam Satan was preparing little vials and jars, her back turned to the tub.

"Mistress?" Sabrina called, drawing her attention.

"Yes my sweet?"

"If we're to be… bound, I have a question."

The older woman inclined her head, waiting.

"What's your name?" Sabrina asked.

Madam Satan crosses the room, sitting on the stool by the tub. Sabrina drew her knees closer to her chest, not breaking eye contact.

Her mistress reached out, gently cupping Sabrina's cheek. Her touch was warm and calming but Sabrina could feel coiled magical tension under the surface of Madam Satan's skin. She leaned into the skin to skin contact.

"Are you afraid? Of being bound?" Madam Satan said. Her eyes flicked down to where Sabrina's smooth skin disappeared into the milky bath and she licked her lips provocatively.

"Your _name_ Mistress," Sabrina pressed, knowling Madam Satan was only trying to distract her.

"Lilith," she said, pulling away, turning away. Her whole posture changed, became tenser and more closed off.

"Lilith," Sabrina repeated, "Like the story- no, the story, it's you. You were, are, the first witch."

Madam Satan- _Lilith-_ didn't reply, confirming Sabrina's suspicion. Reaching out, Sabrina took Lilith's hand, intertwining their fingers. But Lilith didn't look at her, didn't move.

"I don't understand," she murmured, "Why do you want me of all people? I'm just from Greendale."

Lilith's head snapped to look at Sabrina, "Oh precious, you are so much more than you know."

They held each other's gaze for a long moment, one full of longing and unanswered questions, until Lilith broke their gaze. She reached out, running a hand through Sabrina's hair. She cupped her cheek and Sabrina unconsciously leaned into her touch.

After a moment, Lilith stepped away, shaking her head, "Enough of that. We have things to prepare for," she said as she crossed the room and picked up a black glass jar.

Sabrina reached out, plucking the towel from where it lay folded and wrapped up in it as she stepped out of the tub. She watched as milk pooled at her feet.

"This," she said, sitting down on the stool in front of Sabrina, "Is voluptatem oil. It makes your skin much more sensitive to touch."

She took the top of the jar, dipping two fingers into the oil. Picking up Sabrina's left foot, she began to massage it into her sole, her ankle, up her leg stopping short of the crux where her leg met hip. Lilith repeated the process with Sabrina's other leg, her warm hands massaging the oil into her skin. Butterflies filled Sabrina's stomach.

Once Lilith finished with Sabrina's legs, she tugged on the edge of the towel Sabrina was wrapped up in, signaling for her to drop it. It wasn't the first time Sabrina stood totally naked in front of Lilith and it would not be the last. She turned around, letting the oil be worked into her shoulders and back, the actions relaxing the tension that had built there.

Maybe it was the oil taking effect, or maybe it was simply the act of being touched so intimately, but Sabrina felt like there was pure electricity flowing between them. It was all she could do to stop from moaning especially as Lilith's hands cupped her breasts, thumbs tracing circles across her stiffening nipples.

"You're allowed to enjoy it kitten," Lilith said, smirking as she glanced up at Sabrina before growing serious, "I do hope you'll enjoy it tonight."

Sabrina bit her lip as Lilith's hands traveled across her stomach, then she had to steady herself as Lilith coated two fingers in the voluptatem oil and slid them inside her without warning. She gasped, moaning in response as Lilith coated her inner walls with the oil, then began working it into her folds, paying special attention to her clit.

When the hands disappeared, Sabrina whimpered with disappointment. Lilith laughed softly at this, "Not yet pet. Be a good girl and come lay across my knee."

Sabrina did as she was told. She was off her shaking knees but now, face down across Lilith's lap, Sabrina felt herself turning even redder. Her ass was in the air and Lilith was covering it with oil.

"Deep breath," Lilith instructed as Sabrina felt herself spread. Two fingers carefully massaged the oil against that puckered hole before one digit used the oil as a lubricant to slide inside her.

Getting back up on her feet, Sabrina scrambled for the towel, embarrassed and aroused and embarrassed at being aroused. She stared at Lilith's back as Lilith moved to wash her hands. She swallowed. Desire pooled in her stomach, it had been pooling, building, ever since she'd met Madam Satan- Lilith. Despite everything that happened, she was inexplicably attracted to her, attached to her even.

Lilith had turned to saunter into the bedroom as she said, "Come along Sabrina."

…

Hours later, Sabrina stood in the hedge garden, dressed in a sheer black dress that was more of a negligee than a dress. Candles lit her way as she walked through the maze, making her way to where Lilith waited for her.

Rounding the corner she saw Lilith. Dressed in a long black gown, she extended a hand. Sabrina crossed to her, feeling a fluttering of excitement fill her chest as Lilith kissed her hand, piercing blue eyes locked with Sabrina's the entire time.

"Kneel," Lilith commanded, holding fast to Sabrina's hands. Sabrina hesitated, but Lilith slowly nodded and Sabrina sunk to her knees.

If anyone had even suggested that one day she'd be kneeling before the Mother of Demons she'd have laughed at the mere notion. Her? Kneeling?

"I'm not usually the submissive type," she whispered and Lilith cracked a small smile. "Oh but kitten, you're so good at it."

With a flick of her wrist the ribbon that held Sabrina's gauzy dress together came undone and Sabrina was left naked in the pool of soft material and false moonlight.

Pulling a red cord from midair, Lilith wrapped Sabrina's wrists, securing her tightly. Her hands were left up, open and waiting. As Lilith tighten her knots, the knot in Sabrina's stomach tighten and she inhaled sharply.

Lilith paused, glancing up. Sabrina licked her lips and gave the smallest nod of consent. So Lilith continued, finishing her knots and producing a chalice. It was silver, catching the fake moonlight with an alluring and mysterious glint, the same as the knife Lilith had also produced.

Carefully, Lilith pricked her fingertip, letting a single drop of blood drip into the chalice before repeating the same motions with Sabrina. Sabrina watched as Lilith took a long drink from the chalice, the red liquid staining her lips. She pressed the cup into Sabrina's hands, to her lips, forcing her to drink until it spilled from her lips and down her front.

Dropping the chalice, Lilith fell to her knees, cupping Sabrina's face in her hands. She kissed her mouth, her jaw, her cheeks, and Sabrina could feel the warmth from the strange drink burn through her body.

Lilith began to chant, one hand holding Sabrina's chin, their foreheads touching as they stared into each other's eyes. With her free hand, Lilith traced patterns across Sabrina's skin, her touch hot, leaving a burning sensation in her wake.

Although she couldn't understand the words Lilith was saying, she could feel them on her bones, in her skin, spreading through her veins. Her chest felt tight, like thousands of tiny threads pulling her- binding her soul to Lilith's. Her vision grew black around the edges. The chanting became louder and louder, as her heart pounded until the burning across her skin became too much and everything went black.

…

The gentlest touch smoothed back Sabrina's hair from her forehead as she struggled to open her eyes. Her limbs were weighted like stones dragging her under the river styx of drowsiness. Meanwhile, Lilith was careful to barely touch her.

"Shh," the older woman murmured as Sabrina tired- and failed- to speak, "It'll wear off soon, just relax kitten."

Managing to open her eyes, Sabrina looked up to see Lilith above her. Her hair was loose and she looked less done up that normal, only in a robe with lips stained red as pomegranate seeds.

"I put as little as I could in the elixer," Said Lilith, "Bonding is an ancient tradition but even time honored traditions have their sinister edges. Many of our ancestors preferred their bondmates… compliant after the ceremony. I believe now you'd refer to it as a roofie."

Sabrina started, as much as she could while still under the influence of the chalice's contents.

"Shh, shh, it's alright," Lilith ran her fingers through Sabrina' hair, "You're safe, you know I wouldn't harm you, don't you love?"

Sabrina focused on breathing deeply before forcing herself to nod.

"There we are, feeling a little better? Can you sit up?"

With only minimal difficulty, Sabrina managed to sit up, instinctively drawing her knees up her bare chest. Lilith watched her with that icy blue piercing gaze that Sabrina knew she'd never be used to. But under Lilith's sharp eyes, she felt a flutter in her stomach. The desire was still there, that hot, animalistic longing, and if anything, it only seemed to feel stronger.

Lilith tilted her head, studying Sabrina for a moment longer before offering her a glass of something clear. "It's just water," she assured her. Sabrina took it without hesitating and drank greedily.

Reaching out, Lilith ran a fingertip along Sabrina's shoulder. The touch was feather light, but it sent a sharp heat straight to her core, and she felt herself grow embarrassingly wet. Meanwhile, the skin stretching from Sabrina's shoulder, across her chest and back, and down to her hip began to glow in an intricate pattern. Lilith smiled.

"That's the bonding mark," she said, then leaned in to kiss the place she touched, "It means you're mine."

The room, and Sabrina's face, became warm. With one hand, she reached up, her cool fingers tracing the curve of Lilith's cheekbones, the outline of her jaw. Her fingertips traveled to Lilith's almost blood red lips, and Lilith- never breaking her stare- took her fingers into her mouth.

"I don't know why I want you," Sabrina whispered, pulling back her hand, "I shouldn't."

"Who says we want what we should," Lilith replied, "It's so much more fun to eat the forbidden fruit."

With a sudden, swift movement, she closed the gap, kissing Sabrina as she pinned her back onto the bed. She kissed her until Sabrina's lungs screamed for air, hands wrapping around Sabrina's wrists, climbing on top of her.

"In a garden full of fruit trees," Lilith whispered, her mouth only a hair's breadth from Sabrina's ear, "I'd still choose you."

Red ropes snaked their way up from the edges of the bed, wrapping around Sabrina's wrists and ankles. It pulled her arms above her head and spread her legs wide and up, securing her firmly. Lilith's satisfied grin appeared above.

"How's that?" she asked, "Snug? Good."

"W-what are you going to do to me?" Sabrina said, although even as the words left her mouth she realized how stupidly naive she sounded. But Lilith seemed to enjoy the question, running a fingertip from Sabrina's throat to her navel. The bonding mark glowed and Sabrina's skin, extra sensitive from the oil previously applied, felt like it was on fire. It was all she could do to bite back a moan of pleasure.

"Oh my little kitten," she said, "I'm going to do everything to you- with your permission of course."

Sabrina's breath caught in her throat. It was intoxicating, Lilith's smile, her scent, her slight weight resting on Sabrina's hips. Everything in her was screaming yes, and she knew it wasn't the magic, nor the bonding.

Licking her lips, Sabrina nodded, "Yes mistress."

Lilith kissed her again, hard, dirty, messy clash of teeth and tongues that left the taste of blood in Sabrina's mouth. She kissed her way down Sabrina's throat, across her breasts, and down her stomach, each kiss sending a wet heat to that sensitive place between Sabrina's splayed legs. She covered every inch of exposed kiss with her kiss, with her tongue, leaving Sabrina dripping, mewing for release.

They'd barely started, but she was already begging. She could feel Lilith chuckle against her navel, before Lilith moved lower still. Very, very gently, Lilith pressed a chaste kiss on Sabrina's cunt. With her legs up and spread wide in a V shape, Sabrina jerked and gasped. She was so humiliating sensitive that she nearly came from that touch alone.

"You're so wet and ready for me, aren't you kitten?" Lilith laughed, sitting up, "Look at you, begging for me-"

With a wave of her hand, the red ropes tugged Sabrina's legs open an inch wider.

"-with your legs spread so wide. It suits you."

"But there's so much more to come- and not just you, kitten," she said, laughing at her own joke.

With a puff of purple smoke, an oblong object appeared in Lilith's hand. On one end, it was as thick as Sabrina's fist but tapered off as it went.

"It's controlled by my mind," said Lilith, and it began to squirm in her gasp, twitching as suction cups formed on it like a tentacle. Sabrina watched as the suction cups turned to ridges and it vibrated momentarily before stopping. After a second, it oozed an oily looking liquid.

"What is it?" Sabrina asked.

Lilith looked mischievous as she said, "I think you'll enjoy this quite a lot, I know I will."

She pressed the slimmer side against the puckered hole between Sabrina's ass, pausing a moment before sliding the entire thing inside her. Sabrina moaned as it twitched inside her, growing thicker as it filled her ass.

Lilith watched as Sabrina writhed on the bed, pulling at the restraints that held her arms and legs. She kicked her legs, trying to spread them wider still. With the dildo filling her ass, her cunt felt aching and empty and before long she was begging for Lilith's touch, for her kiss, to feel her inside her.

"Alright, alright love," Lilith's voice broke through her begs as Sabrina opened her eyes to see Lilith moving to half straddle her. One leg over, one behind, Lilith lowered herself like she was going to scissor Sabrina, but instead put a hand between them.

"I do so love to watch a virgin break under me," she said, and without warning pressed three fingers into Sabrina's awaiting cunt.

Sabrina all but screamed, body arching as Lilith thrust her hand, quickly finding a steady pace and setting the dildo to match. The bed rocked and Sabrina lost all sense of anything but the feeling of Lilith- her mistress- inside of her. Her world had narrowed to just the castle, just the room, just _her_.

With a scream, Sabrina orgasmed. It was the first time in a longtime, and the first time she'd ever come by another's touch. Her limbs tingled as her vision cleared. Lilith leaned down to tenderly kiss her face.

"How was that?"

"Good," Sabrina managed, realizing Lilith's fingers were still inside her, stroking her slowly now.

"I love watching you come," Lilith said, and curled her hand, hitting that particular spot that sent Sabrina over the edge again, a second orgasm crashing down on her in the same amount of minutes.

Sabrina blinked dizzily as she tried to recover.

"You're going to come so many times tonight you'll lose count," Lilith promised.

She traced circles around Sabrina's clit, getting close, but not quite touching, playing with the little ring as Sabrina squirmed, her desire overwhelming. She could feel herself lifting her hips, thrusting, her body betraying her to beg for her mistress again.

"Listen to you whine kitten," Lilith cooed as she teased her body, "You wouldn't know I just made you come twice. Tell me, little slut, what would you like?"

Sabrina felt another moan escaped her lips as Lilith called her that dirty name. She was completely at her mercy, and something primary in her liked the little humiliations.

"I want you m-mistress," Sabrina managed.

"What do you want me to do?" More circles, so close and let so far.

"I want you to make me c-come,"

"How, my love? Be as specific as possible."

"I want you to touch me-" Lilith paused and Sabrina all but screamed, "I want you to fuck me!"

The motion began again, this time just barely touching Sabrina's clit.

"I want you to fuck me, fuck my cunt and my ass and my mouth- ah!" Sabrina shrieked as Lilith scratched her clit with her fingernail.

"Who do you belong to?" she asked.

"I belong to you!" Sabrina creid, "I belong to you mistress and only you!"

"Good girl," Lilith whispered, and pressed hard.

Screaming, arching off the bed, Sabrina came for a third time.

Once she came back to her senses, Sabrina was aware that her legs had been lowered and all but loosened. Lilith was sitting beside her, carefully lifting a glass of water to Sabrina's mouth. She hadn't realized how dry her throat had grown, or how thirsty she was.

Lilith stroked her hair, "Just rest for a moment, and tell me when you're ready."

Sabrina nodded, relaxing. She let her eyes drift closed for a moment as Lilith tenderly traced patterns on her stomach. She could feel her bonding mark activate, glowing across her skin.

"Okay," Sabrina opened her eyes into Lilith's, "I'm ready."

With a flourish, Lilith stood, shedding her robe. Sabrina gasped at the sight. Lilith was even more beautiful than she'd imagined, and thanks to her overactive dreams, she imagined a lot.

"You're gorgeous," she breathed.

"Aren't you sweet," Lilith paused, hair falling across her shoulders as she batted her eyelashes at her. Then she was in motion again, climbing on the bed and throwing her leg over Sabrina. She easily moved into position, Then, she braced herself on the headboard and lowered herself to Sabrina's face.

Sabrina kissed LIlith's moist folds, tongue darting into her before sucking on her clit. Lilith, for her part, moaned beautifully as she rocked, riding sSabrina's face. Sabrina lapped at her, eating her out as Lilith's words of encouragement dissolved into cries of pleasure.

Inside her, Sabrina felt the dildo pulse to life. It grew in size again, ridges forming as it vibrated. It paused, just briefly, and then Sabrina felt a second tendril enter her cunt, starting out small but quickly grow.

Sabrina moaned against Lilth's cunt, the vibrations of the noise pushing her mistress over the edge. Lilith pressed down as she came, her juices fulling coating Sabrina's lips and chin.

Sabrina was only seconds behind her, body shaking as she came. But Lilith wasn't done, lowering herself to Sabrina's waiting lips yet again, a hand tangled in her short blonde hair.

She lost count of the times she came, of the times Lilith came, of where her stopped and Lilith's began. They were soon a tangle of limbs and sheets, Sabrina's red ropes undone as Lilith pulled her close. She could barely keep her eyes open as Lilith tucked the blankets around them.

"What time is it?" Sabrina slurred, snuggling closer, nuzzling Lilith's collarbone.

"The sun will be rising soon," Lilith said, arms tightening around Sabrina, kissing the crown of her head.

"I've never felt like this before," Sabrina couldn't keep her eyes open.

"You're exhausted," said Lilith.

"No, I've never felt so close to someone before,"

"It's the endorphins."

"I love you."


End file.
